Abraxas Malfoy
Abraxas Malfoy was a pure-blood wizard, father of Lucius Malfoy, grandfather of Draco Malfoy and great-grandfather of Scorpius Malfoy. He was related by marriage to the Blacks, through his daughter-in-law Narcissa, and, more distantly, to the Lestranges. Biography Abraxas had at least one child, Lucius Malfoy, who was born in 1954; the fate of Lucius's mother, Abraxas's wife, is currently unknown. Abraxas apparently knew Horace Slughorn, according to Slughorn and Draco Malfoy; it was probable that Abraxas was taught by Slughorn. Abraxas Malfoy was widely belived to have been part of the shady plot that, in 1968, forced Minister for Magic Nobby Leach (the first Muggle-born ever to have held the office) to leave his post prematurely. Nothing was, however, conclusively proven against Malfoy.Pottermore - "The Malfoy Family" Abraxas died of a case of dragon pox, a relatively common malady of the elderly, some time before September 1996. Horace Slughorn knew him at one time and was sorry to hear that he had passed away, as he informed Abraxas's grandson Draco.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Abraxas may also have been a well-respected wizard, as Draco attempted to use his name to charm Slughorn into letting Draco into the Slug club, because Slughorn was impressed with heritage. However, perhaps due to Lucius' renewed criminal records, the name was not good enough to earn Slughorn's favour. Etymology The word Abraxas was engraved on stones that were considered amulets in the Ancient Roman-Greco world. They often had figures carved on them as well that resembled basilisks or chimaeras. The name may be related to the word abracadabra, which is notable as this may also be the root of the Killing Curse incantation "Avada Kedavra". The name Abraxas is also mentioned in Gnostic texts, and in Ancient Egyptian mythology as a god or demon. Behind the scenes *In 1992, Harry Potter, speaking about Draco Malfoy, said, "Look at his family... The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin, he's always boasting about it".Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ch. 9 This indicates that Abraxas was most likely a Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though it cannot be confirmed. *Although it is not confirmed, Abraxas Malfoy may have been a Death Eater. If this is true, then the "shady plot" to force Nobby Leach to retire early may have been on Lord Voldemort's orders. The fact that this occurred shortly before the beginning of the First Wizarding War, how beneficial it was for the Death Eaters to get Leach deposed as well as most older Death Eaters' desiring to make sure the later generations of their families serve The Dark Lord as well, supports this theory. **This could partially be the reason why Draco wasn't able to earn Slughorn's favor by using his relation to Abraxas. *If he indeed attended Hogwarts at the same time as Tom Riddle, he may have been a part of the latter's gang. *In 1997 a portrait was hung in Malfoy Manor showing a wizard; Abraxas may be that wizard. *Abraxas is a character in . Also known as Dark Man, he is depicted as an adversary of the . Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references es:Abraxas Malfoy fr:Abraxas Malefoy ru:Абраксас Малфой pl:Abraxas Malfoy Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Abraxas Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts students during the Riddle-era